The Day My Life Changed:
by Habibet-Misr
Summary: A Story about a girl who gets daydream 'visions' about another life...


**Chapter One**

Sometimes, we can't help what happens to us; that's the way that things work. But I believe, everything happens for a reason. I didn't always think that way, but things can change. When you least expect it, fate can throw a mean curve-ball right at you.

"Tess, will you please pay attention to me? I'm trying to help you here." Kendra's voice cut through my daydream like a dart pops those balloons at on e of those carnival booths.

"Sorry Ken, I'm listening…." I said, shaking the daydreams from my head. If I could have learned to control my daydreams, I wouldn't have been flunking out of history in the first place. I couldn't help it, whenever I heard the teacher talking about the many battles and events that happened in the past, it's like she hits the 'daydream button.'

"Tess, I know this is boring to you, but please, try and pay attention." Kendra said, putting her hand on my shoulder. Kendra was my older sister and one of my dearest friends. Although she's 8 years older than me, she never treated me like I was a child. And now, lucky for me, Kendra was now a teacher in the school on the other side of town. After mom and dad told her that I was failing out of history, she offered to tutor me in it, and of course, I was pushed into accepting.

"Okay, I'm paying attention." I said, and tried my hardest to keep my eyes focused on the words in the book on my lap; and I was able to, for about 5 minutes before I spaced out again. This time was different though. Instead of daydreaming about the cute guys at school, or the movies and TV shows I watched, I saw something else….it was almost like a memory, but it couldn't have been mine.

"_Becca……Becca girl…..Where are you?" the gruff voice of my father called out. The breeze blew into the sheets hanging on the laundry-line where I was hiding, giving my place away._

_"There you are! Why are you hiding from me? Becca, come here…." I ran…..I ran into the woods, the bark off the branches tearing at my clothes and skin. My heart pounded in my head. I had to get away….Can't stay there anymore….Can't let them find me…_

Suddenly, the daydream ended. I blinked my eyes and Kendra was waving her hand in front of my face. "Tess! Hello…..anybody home?" She said, and then fell back against her chair as she realized I was lucid. "Honestly Tess, I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

I sat there and blinked a minute longer, and then I shook my head. "I'm sorry Ken, I'm just out of it today, I didn't get enough sleep last night…" I made up an excuse. Kendra eyed me wearily and shut her book.

"All right, but when I come back on Tuesday, I want you well rested." She said and rubbed my arm lightly. I nodded and she went out the door to my room and into the kitchen I assume, for I heard her and mom's voices a minute later.

What on earth was that? I wondered to myself. I'd never had a daydream like that before. It was….real. I could feel everything, right down to the emotions and even hear the girl's thoughts.

I shook the ideas out of my head and walked over to my computer and sat down. The very second I did so, my friend Jenna logged onto the net. I smiled and clicked on her name.

**SpaceCase101:** Hey Jen! What's up?

**PinkPunk:** Hiya Tess. I'm doing good. Study session over?

**SpaceCase101:** Yeah. Something kinda freaky happened.

**PinkPunk:** Oh Yeah? Do Tell….

I paused a moment. Should I tell her? It was a little weird…and who knows if she would believe me. Then I thought a moment more. Jenna was my best friend; I could tell her anything.

**SpaceCase101:** I had a weird daydream. It was like a memory, but it wasn't mine…

**PinkPunk:** Seriously?

**SpaceCase101:** Yeah.

**PinkPunk:** Weird.

**SpaceCase101:** Told ya so.

**PinkPunk:** So, how's Danny-Boy? ;)

I laughed. Leave it to Jen to change the subject when it gets sticky. Well, at least she picked a good one; 'Danny' Lopez was my boyfriend. I'd been dating him for about a year, and the whole world knew we were in love. We barely went a few hours without some sort of contact, and that seemed too long.

**SpaceCase101:** LOL, He's good. I haven't talked to him in like 5 hours though.

**PinkPunk:** CALL THE PRESS!

**SpaceCase101:** Ha ha. Very funny. :P

**PinkPunk:** Sighs I gotta run. Mom's making us go to Chuck'E'Cheese for Nick's b-day. Laters.

I laughed as she signed offline. Chuck'E'Cheese was a little kids heaven, but when you're 17 and couldn't go in the playground if you wanted to, it can be the most boring place in the world. If it had been anyone but Nick's birthday, Jenna wouldn't have gone, but she doted on her little brother. She loved the little guy, though she'd never admit it to him.

I decided to check my email. One thing that the common person doesn't know about a Internet Junkie is that most of us actually do productive things while we're online. Well, productive to us anyways. There are thousands of sites to visit, and even more people to talk to.

I looked at the screen. _Inbox 1._ I smiled. I knew just who had sent the Email. I clicked on the link and followed it to the words of the love of my life.

Hey Tess,

I missed talking to you! I'm stuck in this little hut in the

middle of the village. Thank God they have internet

and a phone! I don't know what I would do if I

couldn't talk to you! I can't wait till the day I can come

home to you…

Sometimes, late at night, and I can't sleep, I lay in my

cot and wonder if maybe you're thinking about me too.

Silly huh?

Well, I've got to go….Dad's saying something about

conserving power. Rolls Eyes so I'll talk to you soon…

I love you Tess.

Danny

I smiled as I read the email. Danny could be so sweet sometimes. I shut down my computer and lay down on my bed, smiling and thinking of him until I drifted off to sleep...

_"Becca, I'm going to tell you something, but I need you to promise me that you won't tell Daddy about it, okay?" Momma said with her voice shaking a bit._

_"I promise Momma…" _

_"Becca, Momma is going to take you on a little vacation, but Daddy's not going to come with us."_

_"Why not Momma?" I asked as I cuddled my teddy bear in my short little arms._

_"Because Daddy is going to stay home." Momma put her hands on my arms. I could see the bruises covering her arms. "Becca, baby, Promise me that you won't tell Daddy. It's very important." Her voice shook with fear._

_I nodded. "I promise Momma….I won't tell."_

I woke up in a cold sweat; it was the same little girl as before. This was getting really weird. Why was I having memories from someone else's life? It just didn't make any sense.


End file.
